Love, Like a Cup of Coffee
by darkwings09
Summary: [Oneshot][RyoSaku] A cup of coffee can be sometimes addicting, and that makes you crave for more. The same goes with love...


**Love, Like a Cup of Coffee**

**By darkwings09**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Prince of Tennis. **

**Author's quite no-nonsense babbles:**

**Grab a cup of coffee now. Just kidding. This is only a short one-shot, so I'm not really expecting that this fanfic will grow long enough to please you, readers. Thank you very much :D**

**I'm sorry. It's just that… I have too many headaches to overcome.**

**So anyway, school days are just around the corner! Aww man, now our 'sembreak' will end. Damn. It is full of boredom during our break, yes, but when school days strike back, then we will be loaded with school works and stuffs once more! –groans-**

**And, I apologize if some of the characters here are OOC. Please do tell me so I can improve.**

**R and R, if you please.**

**Oh well….**

**Let's go on reading then.**

**---------------------------------------------------**

Sakuno Ryuuzaki hated how a cup of coffee turns to an addiction she never wished nor dreamed of. Especially how it makes her crave for its sweet promises of rich milk, grains and sugar. She hated how its sweet aroma entices her senses and leaves her blank. She hated how it burns with warmth and makes her heart beat fast. She also hated how it kept her up all night long, then moments later, leaving her in a melancholic mood of coldness.

However, no matter how awful an addiction can get, she kept on craving for more…

Just like love…

Once her friend says that she has a keen eye when it comes to scrutiny and observations. And all she can do was shake her head, force a smile, and deny her friend's statements humbly.

She didn't know how it came handy when she was given a situation she never even thought of.

When she was 12, she experienced what puppy love has given her. Only iciness and coldness that rendered her senseless. When she was 13, the same thing happened. But, when she was almost turning 15, she thought it would all come to an end.

But it seems that fate is never listening.

Enter Ryoma Echizen, a perfect dreamboat, a girl's fantasy, and her crush. Many a time she tried to touch his presence through hers, only to realize that it was not his presence she was already reaching, but his mere shadow.

Perhaps it is way better to give up.

She looked out through the slightly tainted window and spotted small snowflakes that were falling. She lifted her hand and brushed away the soft locks of her hair gently. Then she tore her gaze from the outside world to Tomoka, who had been a very loyal friend to her since they met.

"It seems that you're too upset this morning," the latter said, frowning slightly, and then she handed Sakuno a cup of coffee.

"I just woke up in the wrong side of the bed, I guess," Sakuno replied with a quick smile that lasted only a couple of seconds and muttered a 'thank you' for the coffee.

"That will warm you up, I hope… I see that you're suffering from cold," Tomoka said in scrutiny as her companion sneezed in an awkward manner. She then grabbed the encyclopedia and flipped it carefully, seeing that it was old, and then continued reading. She hoped that the library is cozy enough for Sakuno.

"Ah… Hai…" the latter said, taking a sip of coffee and then did the same thing.

What would it be like, if she kept on pursuing the thought of forgetting her admiration for Ryoma, and just go along with their friendship? Isn't it better to have a special bond with him that in modern times were now called 'being friends'? Perhaps it is much better, knowing that her determination won't stand a chance against Ryoma's denseness and coldness, which haven't 'evolved' since they met.

Just as she knows that, like coffee, love consumed her already before she can even realize it. Even before she can consume it. And even before she can further act on it.

--------------------------------------------------

**Flashback:**

_With every single step she takes, a hundred thoughts enter her mind. If she confesses right now, to him, then- then what? How stupid would it be if she takes a step backward now? She promised to herself, to Tomoka, that there would be no turning back._

_She glanced at her hand, which was currently trembling in fear, and watched the half-drunken Ponta as it shook along with it. She gripped at it tightly._

"_R-Ryoma-kun…"_

_He looked back at her with that solemn but chilling cat-eyed gaze in a questioning manner. She felt her heart skip a beat. She blushed intensely._

"_Nani?"_

"_I…"_

_She bit her lower lip and felt very tiny droplets of blood oozing form it. The taste of her blood made her more nervous. Great, just what she need._

"…_I…"_

_Just say the three magic words, darn it!_

"…_I-I like you…"_

_Here we go again. She so much wanted to run to another planet right now. Anywhere would do fine, but not here. No, she has no right to do so._

_Silence. Tension growing between them. With Ryoma's usual coldness and pride that his gaze expresses mellowed down, she knew that something's terribly wrong._

"_I'm sorry," he said, but something's different about his eyes, that pair of golden eyes. It seems to portray emptiness. It depicts hollowness._

_But most especially, bitterness. Nevertheless, there was the slightest tinge of regret in those eyes. Deep._

_Why did she love beating herself like this?_

_And like a cup of coffee when moments had passed, it grew empty, hollow and bitter._

_Just like love._

"_I know," she replied and hung her head low. But, she was glad to finally get this issue off her chest. Instead she stood there, their gazes still locked. Without shock, fear, nor anything else. Except that they were blank._

"_Ne,"_

"_H-Hai?"_

_He motioned her to follow him. Nodding in agreement, she trailed after him, and they happen to pass by the empty tennis courts, to the school gate._

"_I'll walk you home,"_

_There was a sudden surge of happiness within her. No, perhaps mixed emotions._

_After that, she vowed to move on and keep her love for him inside her mind, in a place that is secluded and can lock memories that haunted her to no end._

**----------------------------------------------**

January 14.

"Happy birthday, Ryuuzaki-chan!"

A roar of laughter and a thunder of claps welcomed Sakuno upon stepping inside their residence. Her grandmother winked at her amidst the storm. She managed to flash a weak and shy smile. The Seigaku tennis regulars were present in this celebration.

She couldn't be any happier.

The next thing she knew, they all switched on the lights and then Tomoka hugged her childishly, shouting 'We even brought Ryoma-sama here!'

She tore her gaze and smile from her best friend to meet Ryoma's golden orbs.

Her instincts told her to smile at him, and he returned the favor with a smirk.

Moments passed by, and after swarming the food table like hungry lions ready to pounce at its prey, after those death glares and babbles exchanged by Momoshiro and Kaidoh; it was all flowing smooth. The fact that the birthday celebrant herself was missing all the fun doesn't really mean it would end. Ryuuzaki-sensei said that she needed her time alone, of course. Because of her sickness perhaps.

**-------------------------------------------**

Cold. So cold.

If it wasn't for the warmness and heat the fireplace had given her, she could've gone out cold. Sneeze after sneeze her skin becomes pale. She drew her sweater closer and stared at her alarm clock, which read: _11:00 PM._

She yawned. When would it end?

All of a sudden, there was a gentle knock on the door. She guessed that it was her grandmother, and so she fixed herself a little and then twisted and pulled the doorknob, opening the door.

Her eyes grew wide.

She was too stunned to move.

Why, was it impossible for Ryoma to knock on her door?

He has every right to do so.

"Ryoma-kun?"

These past few years, it was undoubtedly true that they grew closer and closer up to the point of being best friends even in a subtle way. She never felt her whole body to almost break down in nervousness every time he faces her anymore. She never felt shyness nor anything associated with awkwardness anymore when she speaks to him. Those were the things of the past.

And this was the present.

"It's terribly noisy downstairs," he said with that nonchalant voice of his.

"I guess so," she said albeit it was obvious, and then sneezed once more. It's a good thing that she had her handkerchief ready.

"I want to give this to you, personally," he said and handed her a small parcel wrapped skillfully with bright-colored gift wrappers. She flashed a small smile at him.

"Thank you…" she replied, and then they were cut off when Momo and Eiji appeared with wide grins and grimaces.

"Personally, huh?" Momo snickered.

"Cut it off, Momo-senpai. I have every right to give it _personally,_" answered Ryoma and then threw a tennis ball to Momo, who caught it just in time.

"Are you forgetting that Momo has the greatest reflexes in Seigaku, o'chibi?" Kikumaru said, preventing laughs to escape his lips. Momo glared at him.

"_Ehem…_And, is taking advantage of her when your senpai's downstairs one of these rights you're taking about?" the latter said, and both of them roared with laughter. Sakuno blushed upon their statement.

"Give it up, senpai-tachi," he said before leaving and gave Sakuno a quick genuine smile. Both his senpai-tachi knew that he only gave those types of his smile to those _special _to him. And she was the perfect example.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

12:00 PM

As she was opening Ryoma's present bit by bit, she kept on reminding herself not to fall for it again. Not to fall in love, once more.

The next moment her eyes grew wide in awe as she deliberately kicked off the wrappings that were tossed away on the floor.

The- no, better yet, _his _gift is a cup.

…And engraved on it with bold letters was: '**For a Special Someone…**'

She squeezed her eyes shut and inhaled… then exhaled.

She vigilantly laid the new cup down on top of her drawer and went downstairs.

The first thing she found was a cup of coffee, newly mixed, placed on their dinner table. He knew that she has health problems, especially during winter seasons.

She sighed lightly.

Ryoma sure have the craziest ideas.

When she had drank the coffee down to the last drop…

She still yearned for another one.

Out of the blue, old memories of her falling in love with him became vivid. And soon an old yet stronger vow to herself entered her mind.

She'll give love another shot.

She'll try it, one more time.

**------------------------------------------------**

**I know, this is pretty lame and cheesy. Dammit, I'm frustrated.**

**It's hard to make Ryoma not OOC, so please pardon me for the OOCness if present. I guess I'll try to make a sequel, if you want.**

**Ah well, I really appreciate reviews. Thank you for reading:3**

**R and R :D**

**Darkwings09**


End file.
